All This Time
by HongKong4Iceland
Summary: Emil has been left alone by his one friend, Leon. He gets bullied at his school and is trapped in a dark world. Then, just as he was about to lose hope, a familiar boy came to rescue him. But why did he come back after all this time?


This is one of my first proper fanfictions, and I decided to write it for my main OTP, HongIce. Human au, Iceland is Emil, Hong Kong is Leon, Taiwan is Mei, Korea is Yong Soo and China is Yao. I hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

Emil made a sharp turn around the corner, desperately trying to escape the group of people chasing after him. He leant against the wall, praying silently that they would give up or run past. They didn't. One by one they closed in to form a small semi-circle around the small white-haired boy. The wind blew suddenly, making Emil shiver. One of the girls in the group, who was tall, slim and wore a lot of make-up, kicked Emil's shin hard, making him whimper in pain.  
"Hah!" She scoffed, slapping Emil round the face, "What a wimp! Absolutely pathetic," The rest of the group laughed as she spat at Emi's feet. They took it in turns to laugh at the Icelandic boy, and each dealt another injury, leaving Emil covered in bruises. They called names behind them after they left, calling him pathetic, a loser, someone who had no friends. Most of it was true in the eyes of Emil; this is what he had to put up with almost every day, so his image of himself had become warped into what other people wanted him to think. He would never accept a compliment, not that he usually received any, nor would he say anything that praised himself. He thought that he was useless, and that nobody cared about him. That, however, was not the case. There was a boy who had been looking out for Emil since the day they met, and was always there for Emil. Sadly, that boy had moved away two years ago, leaving Emil to face everything on his own. Leon had been the one light for Emil, now that light was gone and everything was dark again. Emil had locked himself away from everyone else.

"Hey, you awake?" A familiar voice sounded in the distance as Emil stirred. He was leaning against the cold wall where he had been cornered. The voice called again, "Emil? What happened?" Emil tried to lift his heavy eyelids and see who was talking, but he only managed to see a blurred figure standing over him. Suddenly he got lifted up and was now leaning against the boy who had been calling to him. Emil's ears were ringing with the words from the ones who had hurt him, his body started filling with an unbearable pain and he started to wince and whimper. The boy noticed this and carefully swept up Emil's legs and started to carry him. Emil could vaguely hear the words the boy was saying, but his mind was too hazy to make any sense of them. He had no idea where the boy was taking him, or even who the boy was. He just knew that the boy was somehow familiar. How he was familiar, Emil didn't know, but for now he was too dazed to think about it. And, resting his head against the boy's chest, fell into a dreamless sleep.

Emil's eyes flickered open slowly, and his eyes took a while to adjust. Slowly he started to take in what was around him. He was lying on a sofa in what appeared to be someone's living room, with a small electric fire flickering in front of Emil. He moved his head to get a better view of the room, and noticed a bookshelf with a few pictures in the corner of the room. Emil couldn't quite make out the people in the pictures. Just as he laid his head back he heard voice in the next room. He strained to listen, and managed to hear vaguely what they were saying,  
"So you just picked him up of the streets?" An unfamiliar voice said. Instantly Emil knew they were talking about him. He heard the voice of the boy who had bought him here,  
"What? You expect me to just leave him?" He asked, sounding annoyed. A girl started to speak,  
"I think it's cute~ It's like the start of a yaoi!" She said in a sing-song voice. There was a short silence before she started to talk again, "Anyway~ I think Leon's done the right thing, you say you knew him when you were living here before?" Emil stopped listening to them. So the boy who had taken him off the street was _Leon._ But the question was, why was he suddenly back after all this time? And how did Emil not recognise him? Emil tried to look as though he was still asleep as the three people entered the room. They were still talking, the unfamiliar boy being the loudest,  
"What's Yao gonna say? You know he doesn't like it when we randomly bring friends over!" The girl sighed and giggled,  
"I'm sure he won't mind, besides, this could be the start of a blossoming romance~"  
"Mei!" Leon exclaimed in annoyance,  
"What? It could happen, especially since you're blushing~" The girl, called Mei, teased. Emil shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, and instantly regretted doing so. The unfamiliar boy started shouting,  
"Hey look! He's waking up!"  
"Yong Soo, shut up, you're being too loud!" Mei stated, still in a cheerful voice. Emil blearily opened his eyes so he could see the three people. Yong Soo was quite a lanky boy, with brushed back brown hair and a grin on his face. Mei had long hair that reached her back, with a flower clip in either side. And Leon was just like Emil had remembered, with medium length brown hair, auburn eyes and a devilish smile on his face.

"How're you feeling?" Leon walked towards where Emil was lying and sat down on a chair beside the sofa. Emil tried to speak, but only managed a slight groan. Mei walked over and looked Emil up and down before turning to Leon,  
"At least you have good taste~" She started, but quickly changed the subject after a warning glare from Leon, "I'll go get some water for him!" And with that she skipped out of the room to the kitchen. Yong Soo looked at Emil from across the room and grinned. Emil tried to sit up but Leon pushed him back down onto his back,  
"Don't sit up, you need some rest." At that moment Mei came back in with a glass of water and placed it on the wooden table next to the sofa. Emil smiled gratefully at her and took a sip of it to clear his throat. Leon smiled comfortingly as Emil put the glass back down on the table. At that moment the doorbell rang, and Yong Soo ran to the door shouting,  
"It's probably Yao!" Emil rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.  
"Who's Yao..?" He asked, looking up at Leon, who grinned at the smaller boy,  
"He's basically our older brother who has to put up with us," He chuckled. Then Yong Soo came bouncing back into the room, followed by a taller boy who had his long hair pulled back into a pony tail. He looked at Emil, who was still lying on the sofa, then at Mei and Leon before asking,  
"Who is this?"


End file.
